Special Kitty
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Logan has a Special Kitty experience.  Slash.


Title: "Special Kitty"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R for sexual content  
Summary: Logan has a Special Kitty experience.  
Warnings: Slash  
Word Count: 3,185  
Date Written: 30 July - 1 August, 2010  
Disclaimer: Logan/Wolverine, Victor "Sabertooth" Creed, all other characters mentioned within, and the X-Men are & TM Marvel comics and Disney, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The Special Kitty brand is & TM Wal-Mart, also not the author; is used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Logan raised his head and sniffed. His lips drew away from his mouth as he growled and flashed his fangs in the silver moonlight. "Sabertooth." He whirled and looked up to the top of the tallest tree on Xavier's lawn.

"Nice to see you too, pup," Creed returned with a savage smile. His fangs glistened in the same moonlight that played upon his long, blonde hair in such a way that it shone like spun gold.

"Whadda ya want?" Logan snarled as he dropped to a defensive crouch and remained ready to spring into action at the slightest further hint of danger. The moment Creed moved, he'd be ready for him.

Victor's smile grew. He pounced off of the tree branch that had already began to sway beneath his weight and landed agilely before the man who had once been his very best friend in all the world. "What I always want," he replied, his voice rough with need that made the air on Logan's arms rise, his eyebrows arch, and his heart beat quicken. "You!"

"I'm my own man now, Creed. Ya know that. I ain't comin' back."

"I ain't here to ask ya to come back, Wolvy."

The name alone made Logan's dark eyes widen. It had been years since Creed had called him Wolvy. He had been the first to use the nickname on him. Victor grasped the moment of Logan's surprise to move in. He closed the distance between them, wrapped his arms around him in a bone-crushing hug, and slammed his hungry mouth down upon his all in the span of a mere second.

Logan's eyes shot even wider and wilder as Victor kissed him passionately, his tongue swooping into his mouth and exploring his furthermost depths, depths that no other being had ever touched. Pleasure swept through Logan's body. His heartbeat roared in his ears. But still he struggled for he knew this was not right!

Victor felt Logan squirming against him, but he only held him closer, his arms crushing his as he fought to keep him within the confines of his hug. His tongue dove deeper still as he poured all the passion and love he'd ever feel for him alone into their scorching kiss. He smiled again against Logan's mouth as he felt him begin to relax, and then his heart soared through the Heavens as he caught the faintest sound of a pleased moan.

His hands massaged Logan's back, spanning ever lower in their search to feel the silk and strength of his entire body in a lover's caress again for the first time in decades. He arched his tongue, and it rubbed against Logan's fangs as he kissed him with ever growing passion and heat. The rising bulge in his tight pants reached out to touch Logan's answering reaction, and a husky purr began deep in his throat.

Logan heard Vic's moan and groaned as it washed over him in sensual waves. His hands finally touched his body and promptly kneaded his lower back. Victor pushed his hands into the back pockets of Logan's jeans and squeezed, bringing another moan from his love and causing him to surge forward so that their hardening flags pressed tightly against one another.

Logan managed to break free with a soft roar. His eyes flashed as they gazed into Victor's catlike, emerald orbs. "Shouldn't be doin' this."

Victor withdrew a hand from his jeans and softly caressed the hard lines on Logan's handsome face. "Maybe not," he answered, his breath a hoarse whisper, "but I want you, Logan, and I know you want me. Hell, it's more'n want. It's always be more'n just desire. I need you, Logan." He took a deep breath before forcing out the words he'd come here this night with intention of finally telling him. "I love you!"

Logan gazed into Victor's eyes, doubt and pain conflicting with what little hope he still had left in his dark eyes. "Then why'd ya hurt me?" he asked softly.

Victor sighed, his smile vanishing and being replaced by a frown of sorrow. "'Cause you hurt me first." His muscular shoulders heaved in a rolling shrug. "I never was th' mature one," he admitted with a slight grin chasing his frown.

"No," Logan murmured, feeling himself becoming lost in his wild, green eyes that seemed to shine this night with the truth of his words and feelings. "I did leave ya," he said, "but ya could've come with me."

"No, I couldn't, or at least, I thought I couldn't. We had it good there, Wolvy. So what if we hurt a few people? They shouldn't've gotten in our way."

"Ya know that's not the only reason I left," Logan whispered.

Victor heard the Snikt! warning sounds as Wolverine unsheathed his claws, but if they invoked any fear in him, he didn't let it show. Instead he continued to gaze down into his eyes, his own emerald orbs shining with the emotions he should have admitted to long ago for doing so might just have saved them both twin worlds of pain, and waited for the next words that he knew would come.

"They made me a monster."

"No," he whispered huskily. He withdrew Logan's hands from around him and gently lapped up the drops of blood from the holes in his hands from whence his claws had unsheathed. Slowly Logan withdrew his claws, and Victor continued to lick his hands. Still gazing up into his eyes, he told him, "They only made ya as invincible to the world as ya already were to me. Haven't ya ever wondered why I've never killed ya, pup?"

Logan's mouth twisted into a wry grin. "No," he taunted, "ya didn't kill me, 'cause I ain't let ya." But he knew, in truth, that there was more to it than that.

Victor's unblinking eyes kept his gaze. "No. I ain't killed ya, 'cause I don't have the heart to do it. I can't kill the only person I've ever truly loved."

His words swept through Logan, and he closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to spring into them. "Vic . . . " he cried hoarsely.

"Hush, pup," Victor told him, his tone of voice made rougher than he'd intended it to sound by the emotions swelling within his heart. He took his face in his hands and ran his tongue softly and slowly over his moist lips. "Don't keep liein' to us both. We know th' truth, Logan, even if ya won't admit it."

Logan squeezed his eyes tightly against his betraying tears, but two slipped, one from each eye. Victor quickly caught the salty droplets of water with his tongue, and Logan continued to shiver deliciously with each lick he gave him. "I've built a life fer myself here," Wolvy whispered achingly.

"We had one together. A damn fine one."

"I know, but . . . they ruined it."

"No. We ruined it by not talkin', not listenin', an' not comin' t' a solution sooner."

Logan's eyes cracked open. This didn't sound like the Victor he remembered, the Victor he'd fought with all these years, or even the Victor whom he had loved so desperately, surely, and fully so long ago. "Why ya tellin' me all this now?"

Victor ran his hands through Logan's thick mane of graying black hair. "'Cause I had a dream," he spoke softly. "A dream where I lost ya. I was layin' dyin', an' I realized I had one regret in th' whole world: that I'd never really told ya just how I feel 'bout ya. So I came here to remedy that tonight, Logan." He took a deep breath, then plunged onward. "Ya know now, but whatever ya do with it . . . whatever _we_ do from here on out is up to ya. I won't make ya do anythin' ya don't wanna do."

"I can't leave 'em," he said, and they both knew exactly to whom he was referring. "They're good people, an' they need me, Sabes."

Victor nodded thoughtfully. "I need ya too, Logan, but I'll wait fer however long I gotta." He stroked his hair again, then cupped his hands gently around his ears and his thumbs over his lobes. "Just no more o' this tryin' ta kill each other, okay?"

Logan nodded slowly, forcing down the tight lump of emotion that had swelled within his throat. "'k." He searched his eyes for the one answer they still needed so desperately. "But what are we gonna do?"

"I'm gonna love you," Victor said, stroking him again. He let his hands run through his hair, all over his face, and down his chest before finally and tenderly stroking his breasts. His left hand hovered over his heart as he said, still gazing deeply into his eyes, "An' I hope you'll love me."

Logan took a deep breath. He'd faced hordes and whole armies of enemies before, defeated an empire, gone beyond the known boundaries of outer space, and even buried a woman he'd tried his best, but ultimately failed, to love, but facing the truth of his love for Victor, a man he'd tried to kill and who had tried to kill him more times than he cared to remember and yet whom he had never once truthfully stopped loving since first falling for him centuries ago, was the hardest thing he'd ever done. Gathering every bit of his courage to him and swimming in the love that brilliantly sparkled in Victor's eyes, he finally admitted, "I never stopped."

The grin that burst over Victor's handsome face at that moment was the most beautiful thing Logan had ever witnessed. He howled his happiness, clasped his head in his hands, and slammed his lips onto his. His tongue once more dove into his mouth as he kissed him long and deep. His hands began to slip slowly once more down his body, stroking his neck, caressing his sculptured muscles, and brushing his nipples. His thumbs and forefingers caught his nipples and began to work them, briskly rubbing and tenderly squeezing the taut flesh. With a growling groan of pleasure and desire and a strangled whisper of, "Stop me if ya don't want this as badly as I do, whelp," Victor tore his mouth from Logan's and descended upon his nipples.

Only once did Logan consider telling him to back off, but that thought was quickly swept away by Victor suckling his breast and fondling his throbbing member through the tight fabric of his jeans. Logan threw back his head with a howl, and Victor smiled around his nipple and quickened his pace. He shifted his mouth to his other breast and began nibbling his hard nipple and sucking it into his mouth between his eager fangs. His hands rubbed his bulging sword with a more brisk and urgent need. When the friction he built up inside him caused Logan to howl again, Victor also growled. His growl rose into a howl, and their howls intermingled even as Vic squeezed Logan's throbbing member.

Logan buried his hands in Victor's long, blonde hair, and Vic's claws unsheathed. "No," Logan growled, "they'll knoooooooooow!" His pleading words ended in another howl.

He was so desperate to make sure that the people he considered his friends and family had no knowledge of the love they shared that Victor guessed he should perhaps feel a bit hurt, but he couldn't care less. It didn't matter if no one else in the whole, wide world knew that Logan loved him, as long as he did! It didn't matter what others thought of them to Victor. It never had and never would. All that mattered was that Logan loved him as much as he loved him.

He sheathed his claws and ripped his pants down the old-fashioned way. His buttons burst as his sword sprang free. Logan squeezed Victor's head with his despairing need and howled his pleasure once more as Victor went down on him. His long tongue wrapped around his staff as he sucked his hardness into his mouth. His fangs gently grazed his tender flesh made sticky with his sweat, and he gently pulled, aching for more of the man he loved, yearning to be completed, and silently screaming his own pleasure and happiness which were, at long last, themselves completed and shone brighter than the brightest supernova.

Logan continued to howl, his sounds of rapturous pleasure playing on Vic's ears like the finest music. Logan's hands moved and his body jerked in time to the rhythm that Victor built up upon his man. He licked, sucked, and nibbled. He paused at times to roar out his own need. He loved him madly, passionately, fully, and yet also gently. His hands massaged his furry testicles as he continued bobbing up and down upon him, grazing him with his fangs, and licking the best sausage he'd ever tasted.

Then together, and just as an alarm sounded elsewhere on the property, they came, bursting through the stars at a blinding rate and falling back together in their own world lit by the glow of love. Victor had not even realized the exact moment when he'd fallen to his knees before Logan, but as he gazed up at him, loving him through his eyes so filled with all the love, pleasure, passion, and happiness he would always ever feel for and with him alone, he vaguely became aware of the sounds of shouting people thrashing through the forest.

Logan's eyes darted in the direction of the racket his friends were making. "They're comin'," he whispered hushedly, his hands still buried in Victor's thick mane.

Vic nodded and trembled inside as Logan brushed his hands over his face. He caught his hands and squeezed them softly, fighting to keep the tears that welled within his heart from his catish eyes. "Tell me," he urged quietly, "what ya want me to do."

"I don't want ya to leave," Logan admitted, fighting his own tears. He had been gazing into Victor's eyes the entire time they had been together save those times that he had thrown his head back in the passion that only Victor sent roaring through his every vein, never wanting to miss a moment with the man he loved or forget any detail about him.

"But . . . ?" Vic prompted huskily.

"I . . . If they see ya . . . " Logan's words trailed off. He was lost. He didn't want to be condemned and thrown away by the family he had found, but yet at the same time, he ached to be with his soul mate.

"I'll leave," Victor said, making the decision for his troubled lover. He squeezed his hands again, then reached up with his own hands to Logan's face. He felt his trembling but did not call him upon his unspoken fears. "But I'll still be near. I'll always be near until ya tell me ya want me gone. If ya want me, all ya gotta do," he spoke with a broad and brilliant smile that allowed the tips of his fangs to peek out from his mouth and gleam dangerously in the pale moonlight, "is call fer yer special kitty."

Logan grinned down into Victor's eyes. "I will, an' I'll do it soon. I love ya, Vic!" His head snapped up as he heard the annoying voice of Scott Summers yell his name, and when he looked back down, he was alone. He'd already known before he looked, however, that Victor was gone for his absence left a gaping hole in his heart and soul that only his loving and beloved soul mate, Victor, could fill.

Logan marched through the forest the few feet it took him to reach the team bumbling their way through the woods. "Yeah?" he barked. "Whadda ya want, Cyclops?"

Logan felt the stares of his team mates and knew their eyes were all directed to the groin area of his jeans. He glared back at them all, even his daughters and Ororo, before turning his gaze back to Cyclops.

"Sabertooth is out here."

"No, he ain't," Wolverine returned with a rolling shrug of his glistening muscles.

"But Cerebro said . . . " Jean commented.

"I don't give a damn what the computer said, Red. He ain't out here. I'd smell 'im if he was here."

Jean slowly nodded, her startled, green eyes drifting back to Logan's groin.

"Wolveroonie," Jubilee spoke up in concern, "what happened? Ya look like ya had a run in with somethin', but ya ain't hurt."

Logan grinned and did not flinch at all under the scrutinizing gaze of the teenager, even though his jeans were still wide open and a bit of liquid from Victor's drool remained glistening upon them. "I'm fine, Jubes. Don't ya worry, punkin," he said, fondly scratching her head as he passed her by. "Yer ol' man just had a run in with Special Kitty, an' I feel the damn best I have in a long time!"

"Logan!" Ororo cried in surprise while Jean fell against Scott in shock from the thoughts she was picking up out of Logan's mind.

Logan narrowed his eyes at the redhead. "Stay outta my mind, Red," he snarled, his fangs flashing in warning.

"Gladly, Wolverine," Jean replied primly, straightening herself back up and fanning her heated face.

Logan smirked but was taken by surprise by Shadowcat's question. "Special Kitty?" she repeated in confusion. "What on Earth does Wal-Mart catfood have to do with whatever happened to you, Wolvy?"

He grinned, shook his head, and laughed all the way past his gathered friends. He heard Kitty calling behind him but also heard Ororo bring her back to her. "Easy, Kitten. Leave him be. Let him enjoy this moment." He felt her happiness for him in the gentle breeze rifling over his body. His nose told her when she kissed Kitty on her forehead, and his ears alerted him to Ororo flying up into the night sky and taking Kitty with her. Only alone in the night sky did Ororo explain to Kitty what had happened to their dear friend, who laughed, smilingly, all the way back to his room.

When Logan stepped into his dark room, he was greeted by a pair of feral, green eyes glowing in the darkness. "I'm put out by Wal-Mart now, huh?" Victor growled softly, a grin tugging at his handsome face.

Logan's smile spread over his entire face as he took Victor into his arms. "You'll always be my Special Kitty," he practically purred.

Victor answered his husky purr with one of his own and licked and nuzzled his neck. "Surprised ya told 'im, pup."

"So am I," Logan admitted in a whisper, "but it's past time. If they're my family, they'll understand. If not . . . Who cares?" he questioned bravely. "You're all I need. I love you, Victor, always have, an' always will!" Then he pledged his undying love to his man with a passionate and sweet kiss upon his lips that sent both their souls howling into maddening passion again and again throughout that night and every night to come.

**The End**


End file.
